


Yuuri Katsuki - Figure skater and... Vine star???

by yuurisangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Internet Famous, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit and yuuri are friendship goals, Post-Canon, Videos of Yuuri from Detroit, Yuuri enchants literally everyone he meets, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurisangel/pseuds/yuurisangel
Summary: It’s not uncommon for Viktor and Yuuri to be stopped in the streets by fans for autographs and photos, when you’re the power couple of the ice-skating community who’ve broken the internet multiple times it’s a given really, so when they hear several voices from a few feet away talking about pictures it’s natural to assume they’re skating fans.They're not.





	Yuuri Katsuki - Figure skater and... Vine star???

It’s not uncommon for Viktor and Yuuri to be stopped in the streets by fans for autographs and photos, when you’re the power couple of the ice-skating community who’ve broken the internet multiple times it’s a given really, so when they hear several voices from a few feet away talking about pictures it’s natural to assume they’re skating fans.

“Guys I think that’s really him”

“No way”

“I think I’d recognize the guy who made me question my sexuality”

“Go ask for a photo”

“I can’t”

“Dude you’d have like bragging rights over like everyone at school, pretty sure they all love him”

“Fine”

Victor plasters on his award-winning plastic smile and turns to face the men walking towards them, Yuuri following suit. One of the men approaches Yuuri, Viktor instantly recognizing his voice as the one who was fawning before.

“Hi, erm, I’ve seen you online and-“ he starts, his friend cutting him off halfway through.

“ _I’ve seen you online._ ” his friend mimics, evoking laughter from the rest of the group. “He freaking loves you man, like I’m pretty sure it’s borderline stalker-like at this point!”

“He’s lying,” the boy responds while slapping his friend on the arm. “And a dick. Anyway, can I get a photo with you?”

Yuuri smiles and Viktors pretty sure half of the group is internally dying at this point but he can’t blame them, who could resist Yuuri’s smile?

“Sure, Viktor would you mind?” His fiancé asks while the boy hands him his phone. Nodding his head, Viktor points the phone at the pair while they grin at the camera.

“Honestly I never thought we’d meet _the_ Yuuri Katsuki from Phichit’s vines! You’re an absolute legend!” One of the boys says with a starstruck gleam in his eyes.

Wait. Vines?

“Um, I’m not sure what you mean?” Yuuri responds, with the most adorable pout of confusion adorning his features.

“Anyway we better be going, thanks for the picture!” The boy calls out before walking away with his friends, Viktor catching snippets of their conversation.

“Dude I get why those people walked into those poles oh my god”

“I feel like I just experienced my sexual awakening, I thought he looked good in those videos damn”

“But like have you seen the one of him winning an argument by staring at the guy and dropping into the side splits!”

“Or the one where he almost dropped his cake and did a death drop to catch it!”

“No but the one where he...”

Viktor was so confused. And by the look on Yuuri’s face, he was as well.

“What were they talking about?”

“I have absolutely no clue, I mean I don’t even use social media all that muc-“ Yuuri cuts himself off, face darkening. “Phichit. They said Phichit’s account.”

Yuuri turns to Viktor, grabs his arm and begins pulling him back in the direction they came, towards the hotel they’re staying at. The hotel all the World’s finalists are staying at. The hotel Phichit is staying at. And suddenly Viktor understands his intentions and internally wishes Phichit all the luck in the world because determined Yuuri is a force no one should ever have to face.

And he’d know.

He’s bared the brunt of it _many_ times.

* * *

 

“PHICHIT CHULANONT!” Yuuri yells while storming into the room currently containing all the skaters competing in the final, effectively scaring them all half to death.

Yuri will say he did not squeal.

(He did)

Quickly, though gracefully, Yuuri traverses through the bodies sprawled across the floor to reach his best fr- _former_ best friend.

“Phichit, would you care to explain to me why I was stopped in the streets and asked for photos by a group of boys-“

“How many times do I need to tell you Yuuri, you’re sexy and like everyone in Detroit had a crush on yo-“ Phichit begins ranting but stops upon catching sight of Yuuri’s glare.

Oops. Maybe he wasn’t finished?

“I wasn’t finished.” He states, confirming Phichit’s fears. He’s been subjected to angry Yuuri multiple times and interrupting him is something you _definitely_ don’t want to do.

Everyone else in the room having recovered from their heart-attacks, seem very interested in the drama unfolding starring the Detroit duo.

“As I was saying, do you happen to know why they came up to me asking for photos and proceeded to tell me what a ‘legend’ I was and ‘how they love me in Phichit’s vines’?” He finished, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Judging by the sheepish grin on Phichit’s face, he does know.

“Well, you see... there’s this app called Vine where people post 7 second videos and I may or may not haveanaccountwithamillionfollowerswhereIpostvideosofyoudoingbadassstuff”

Silence.

“WHAT!”

Chaos.

“Oh my god!”

“Phichit I knew I liked you!”

“No way!”

“What’s the account name!”

“Phichit don’t you dare tell them!”

“It’s PhiandYuu!”

“You’re the worst best friend ever!”

“GUYS I FOUND IT!”

Every head in the room whips towards Mila, who’s connected her phone to the television and has Phichit’s account on screen.

Yuuri casts a horrified glance towards Viktor, who responds with a comforting smile.

“It can’t possibly be that bad love, I mean it has millions of followers and has caused many a sexual awakening according to the boys from earlier.”

“Oh god.”

And Mila presses play.

The first video is a compilation of people looking at Yuuri and walking into poles, which explains what the group meant earlier when they said they weren’t surprised about it upon meeting Yuuri.

Yuri, who couldn’t hold his laughter anymore, bursts out laughing.

“Jesus pig, who would’ve known you’d have this much of an effect on people!”

“Wait!” calls Phichit, grabbing the phone out of Mila’s hands “There’s one of the hockey team domino falling when they see Yuuri in his training gear!”

Another video appears on screen of Phichit and Yuuri’s University’s hockey team falling one by one until they’re tangled in a heap on the ice when Yuuri walks by the rink in a skin-tight black t-shirt and leggings, showing off his toned thighs and six-pack.

The room erupts in laughter and Yuuri’s face blooms red before he buries it in his hands and releases a loud sigh.

Viktor nudges him and wraps an arm around him, letting Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder.

“Why? What could I have possibly done that deserves this?” He huffs but Viktor can swear he sees the slightest twitch of his lips when he turns around.

Needless to say, the night before the short programs was not spent refining and adjusting programs but instead revolved around a series of 7 second videos of Yuuri in Detroit.

And honestly, no one could really say they didn’t prefer it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a headcannon for this on tumblr and I couldn't resist writing a short fic about it ^-^  
> http://lavenderprose.tumblr.com/post/166590639749/i-have-this-little-tiny-headcanon-that-i-want-to  
> Obviously I changed some bits slightly but generally it revolves around the same thing  
> What can I say, I'm a sucker for Yuuri and Phichits friendship and literally anything involving their time in Detroit together, friendship goals af


End file.
